Conventional computerized technologies (e.g. digital image processing techniques) for measuring image stability in a video involve plotting the position of objects (captured within the video) across a plurality of video frames, and calculating whether the position of those objects has changed direction over the course of the plurality of video frames. Typically, image stability (i.e., “shakiness”) is an undesirable feature of video (although not always so). Image stability may be a result of an unsteady hand of an operator holding a video camera. Image stability may also result during use of a zooming feature on a camera, even when the video camera is held steady on a tripod. A person performing video editing (a video editor) may want to be able to identify those portions of a video that are shaky (or not shaky) depending on the purpose of the video editing. For example, a video editor may desire to have shaky video when simulating vintage footage, or to simulate action scenes, such as an explosion. Video editors may also want to identify those portions of the video that are not shaky to select the best portions of the video for editing.